sonic_conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic: The Gates of Eternal Shadow
Sonic: The Gate of Eternal Shadow is a sonic game created by ZathusTheMageV. It features Sonic or Tails as playable characters, there is also a secret character that can be unlocked under certain circumstances. This character does not have his own Intro, and automaticaly skips to the game, and this has a reason. It is 3-D, and takes place during an apocolypse caused by the intro scene, which is shown below. It features Eggman, but not as the Final Boss, or even a major antagonist, but is hired by the true main villain as a boss in-game. The game has rings, which are lost first. Then you lose health judging on enemy strength. Intro Selecting Sonic As Your Character Sonic, have heard of legends about an ancient gate that nobody knew about except for this:'' It will let loose the greatest of happiness, or the deepest of evils.'' Sonic sets out to find the gate, hoping to leave the world in peace. But unfortuneatly, when they opened the gate it flashed dark red, unleashing twisted beams of darkness into the sky, and within all the chaos(no not the force), a massive being with red eyes rushes out and mauls Sonic, knocking him unconciess. He wakes up stranded, and seperated. Selecting Tails As Your Character If you select Tails: You will get this alternate beggining. Sonic opens up the gates, yadda yadda yadda, watches Sonic get mauled, and taken away by the creature via a strange form of teleportation. Tails follows after the beast, and starts on the island Sonic is taken to, but alas, he is not there... Zones Sonic: The gates of Eternal Shadow is split up into 7 zones, each with five levels. Zone 1: The Mysterious Isle The Mysterious Isle is a large island Sonic/Tails is stranded on to start with. It is tropicl based, with mostly uncorrupt enimies, like Giant Crabs, or Ferocius Serpents, even Battle Gorillas. Level 1: The Beach Level 2: The Rocky Cove Level 3: The Mystery Jungle Level 4: The Cave of Illusion Level 5: Den of The Icastu Zone 2: The Caverns of Era Discovered below the Den of one of the Eternal Shadows, Icastu. It is full of mysterious ores, and cave-based enimies, like Vamparic Bats, and Rokkmoles(yes the missing c, and double k is intended), even a few Shadow creatures. Level 1: The Mithril Ravine Level 2: The Tunnels of Lost Morale Level 3: Depths of Era Cavern Level 4: The Abandoned Mineshaft Level 5: The Caves of the Stalactite Zone 3: The Ruined City After slaying another of the ten Eternal Shadows, you have transported to the ruins of a city, in search of the next Eternal Shadow to slay. It features more Shadow creatures than uncorrupt enimies. Uncorrupt enimies such as Large Venus Fly Traps, or K9 Robo Dogs. Level 1: The Mean Streets Level 2: Destroyed Buildings Level 3: The Dead Park Level 4: The Disaster District(Eggman Mini-Boss) Level 5: Shouting From The Rooftops Zone 4: The Cursed Lands Slaying the fourth Eternal Shadow, you look beyond the city to see a corrupt feild of evil. Incredible amounts of Shadow creatures reside here, overwhelming the average residents. Level 1: The Bridge Keeper Level 2: The Nightmare Lakes Level 3: The Open Cursed Lands Level 4: The Shadow Acropolis Level 5: The Heart of the Twisted Zone 5: Mysterious Terrain You have absolutely no idea where you are. After crossing the twisted area known as the Cursed Lands, you travel to find more areas, even stranger, with dark crystals of evil energy. (Note: Touch them to become Evil Sonic/Tails, to gain more Attack, but less speed and HP for 5 sec). Level 1: Death Mesa Level 2: Fright Feilds Level 3: Crossings of Two Evils(Eggman Mini-Boss) Level 4: The Mine of Shifting Crystals Level 5: The Cave of Antagonism Zone 6: The Mountains of Labor These Shadow creatures are all following their way to this mountain range. You must go investigate what is going on here... Level 1: The Foothills Level 2: The Spiral of Miners Level 3: The Beacons Level 4: The Dragon's Head Level 5: Guantlet for the Portal Zone 7: The Gates After entering the portal, you are returned to where you started, the Gates of Eternal Shadow... Level 1: Deja Vu(Eggman Mini-Boss) Level 2: In the Gates Level 3: Nightmare City Level 4: The Palace Exterior Level 5: The Interior Stats and Leveling Up There is a feature involving leveling up, and adding stat points. Each level, you are given 5 stat points. You can level up a max of 50 times. Default Stats Sonic Health: 50. Speed: 40. Damage: 10. Defense: 15. Jump: 15. Tails Health: 30 Speed: 35. Damage: 15. Defense: 10. Jump: 25. Category:Games